Eine Wölfin unter Heiligen
by Gwen Fin Alae
Summary: Mit Acht Jahren verschwindet Sansa Stark aus Winterfell ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Wie aus dem Nichts taucht sie vor dem Haus der MacManus Brüder und ihrer Frau auf, die sie als ihr Kind aufziehen. Setzt c.a. 2 Jahre vor dem ersten Film an. Pairing: Connor/OC/Murphy; Raiting: T (kann höher werden)
**Hallo liebe Leser,
diese Idee schwirrt mir seit ein paar Tagen im Kopf herum, also dachte ich mir, dass ich sie aufschreiben sollte. Keine Angst. Meine andere Geschichte "Frei wie eine Wolke" habe ich nicht vergessen. Ich werde an ihr aber erst weiter schreiben, wenn ich weiß wohin ich mit ihr will.  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! **

**Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder "Der blutige Pfad Gottes"(Boondock Saints) noch "Game of Thrones" noch verdiene ich Geld damit. Diese** **Lorbeeren gehen an Troy Duffy und George R.R. Martin in der Reihenfolge.**

* * *

Kein besonderer Tag

Der Tag an dem Sansa Stark verschwand war kein besonderer Tag. Weiße Wolken hingen tief am Himmel und die Luft war geschfängert vom Geruch nach Schnee. Es war einer der Tage an denen nichts Sonderbares oder Schlimmes hätte passieren sollen.

Ihre Brüder Rob und Jon hatten sie am Nachmittag in den Götterhain mitgenommen als sie den Fittichen der alten Nan entkommen konnte. Ihre Geschichten hatten Sansa immer gegruselt.

Sie spielten Verstecken. Rob war an der Reihe gewesen zu suchen. Er hatt Jon berreits vor gut dreißig Minuten in einem schmalen Spalt zwischen der Mauer und einem Baum gefunden, als ihm die Lust an dem Spiel verging und er dieser Laune lauthals Luft machte: "Sansa! Komm schon, es wird bald dunkel! Du weißt Mutter und Vater wollen nicht, dass wir so spät noch draußen sind!"

Die einzige Antwort, die er jedoch bekam war das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind. "Sansa! Jetzt komm entlich. Das ist nicht witzig! Mutter wird schrecklich wütend sein."

Die Jungen sahen sich mit wachsender Besorgnis an und eilten in das Scholar ihres Vaters Eddard Stark, Herr von Winterfell. Dieser saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und brütete über einem Pergamentbogen, als die Jungen regelrecht durch die schwere Holztür platzten und begannen wild durcheinenderzureden.

Es hatte einige Minuten gedauert ehe er sie dazu brachte sich zu beruhigen und von Jon das Geschehene erzählt bekam: "Wir waren mit Sansa draußen im Götterhain Verstecken spielen und Rob war drann mit Suchen und mich hat er auch gefunden, aber wir können Sansa nicht finden!"

Eddard machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. "Nun, dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob wir sie nicht finden können."

Damit legte er das Pergament beiseite, das er immer noch in den Händen gehalten hatte, beiseite, erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg in den Götterhain. Seine beiden Söhne folgten ihm auf den Versen.

Doch auch er konnte seine Tochter nicht finden, trotz allen Rufens und Androhen von Strafe. Nun begann der Herr von Winterfell sich langsam Sorgen zu machen, hatte er es doch zunächst für einen Streich gehalten, wenn es auch untypisch für eine älterre Tochter war und eher zu seiner Jüngeren gepasst hätte.

Er befahl den Wachen des Hain und die Burg gründlich zu durchsuchen. Vielleicht war sie bereits wieder zurück und bei ihrer Mutter.

Es war bereits fast völlig dunkel und trotz genauen Suchens war keine Spur von dem Mädchen zu finden. Mittlerweile war die gesamte Burg in Aufruhr. Die jüngeren der Starkkinder wussten nicht was los war, doch sie spürten, dass etwas nicht stimmte und hielten sich weinend am Rock ihrer Mutter fest, die ebenfalls nervös war, es vor den Kindern aber nicht zeigen wollte.

Die Suche wurde auf das umliegende Land ausgedehnt, musste aber bald abgebrochen werden, da es zu dunkel wurde um noch eine brauchbare Spur zu finden. Die Kinder waren schon vor einiger ZEit ins BEtt gebracht worden. Rob und Jon beiden den Tränen nahe.

In ihrem Gemach lief Caitlyn Stark unruhig auf und ab als ihr Ehemann den Raum betrat. Sofort lief sie auf ihn zu, doch er schüttelte mit resigniertem Blick den Kopf. Mit einem verzweifeltem Schlurchzer schlug sie die Hände vor ihrem Gesicht zusammen und sank zu Boden. Sie spürte, wie die schwieligen Hände ihres Mannes ihr durchs Haar fuhren.

"Wir werden sie finden, Caitlyn", sagte er und es klang beinahe so als würde er versuchen sich selbst zu überzeugen.

Doch am nächsten Tag war immer noch keine Spur von Sansa zu finden und am darauf folgenden Tag ebenfalls nichz.

Die Stimmung auf Winterfell wurde immer bedrückender. Eddard war Tag und Nacht auf den Beinen um nach seiner Tochter zu suchen und Caitlyn verbrachte ihre Zeit in der Septe um für eine sichere Rückkehr zu beten. Die Kinder weinten viel und saßen schweigend auf ihren Zimmern.

Man fand weder einen Leichnam - den Göttern sei Dank! - noch meldeten sich entführer in der Hoffnung auf schnelles Geld. Nicht einmal die Hunde konnten eine Spur finden. Diese endete an den Wurzeln des Wehrholzbaumes.

* * *

Dies war an jenem wolkenverhangenem Tag geschehen:

Sansa war durch den Götterhain gelaufen auf der Suche nach einem geeignetem Versteck, dass den Rock ihres Kleides nicht allzu sehr beschmutzen würde. Ihre hohe Mutter wäre ganz und gar nicht über Gras- und Erdflecken auf dem Stoff erfreut gewesen. Doch Rob würde bald mit dem Zählen fertig sein und sie wollte nicht schon wieder als erste gefunden werden.

Mit einem prüfendem Blick, wie ihn nur achtjährige haben konnten, hatte sie sich umgesehen, als ihr aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung aufgefallen war. Als sie sich umgedreht hatte, hatte sie nichts Auffälliges entdecken können.

Ihr war jedoch zwischen den Wurzeln des Wehrholzbaumes eine Aushöhlung aufgefallen, die für sie groß genug gewesen war. Der Boden war mit Blättern bedeckt gewesen, also war die Gefahr Flecken auf ihren Rock zu bekommen nicht allzu groß gewesen.

Vorsichtig hatte sie sich auf alle Viere niedergelassen und war in die Kuhle, die die Wurzeln bildeten, hineingekrochen.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie sich herausgestellt hatte, denn gerade als sie ihr auserkohrenes Versteck bezogen hatte, war Robs Stimme zu ihr gedrungen: "Fertig oder nicht, ich komme!"

Sansa hatte lächeln müssen. Dieses mal würde sie bestimmt nicht zuerst gefunden werden.

Nach einigen Minuten hatten jedoch ihre Beine angefangen taub zu werden und als sie ihr Gewicht leicht verlagert hatte um das taube Gefühl loszuwerden, hatte der Boden unter ihr nachgegeben und sie war gefallen. Ihr erschreckter Aufschrei war vom Fallwind fortgerissen worden.

Verzweifelt hatte sie versucht sich an etwas festzuhalten um den Fall zu bremsen, als es um sie herum immer dunkler geworden war. Das letzte, das sie wahrgenommen hatte, bevor der Aufprall ihr die Sinne geraubt hatte, war ein Himmel voller Sterne und eine kühle Hand gewesen, die ihre vom Sturz zerschmetterten Knochen geheilt hatte.


End file.
